Model
by Uenki
Summary: Sunako Nakahara is a model whose advert is only taken when she is fascinated with horroritems. Kyohei Takano, a gorgeous model who hated modeling came back from London after a successful advert. Before they knew, their lives are eternally intertwined. AU


**Model  
**by Uenki

I do not own Wallflower/ Perfect Girl Evolution.

**Full summary: **Sunako Nakahara is a model whose advert is only taken when she is fascinated with horror-items. Kyohei Takano, a gorgeous model who hated modeling came back from London after a successful advert. Events occurred and their lives are eternally intertwined. AU Sunakyo

_Chapter 1, A Walking Masterpiece_

Everyone who knew him called him a walking masterpiece, while others just simply knew him as a smoking dinosaur. He was born with a beautiful face, a face so beautiful that it's beyond words. Furthermore, he was also a genius in body language, which was the perfect talent for someone who posed and displayed others' handiwork.

Ironically, he was not someone who loved to pose and aggrandize his looks. He treated the gifts he had as a curse, a burden and something beyond hatred for him. It was the root of all evil that caused him to lose his privacy and his family.

The only thing he gained were friends that understood and cared for him, though a little playful at times. He was glad, at the most bleakest moments of his life, they were there for him. However, said man was cursing his very own buddy at this very same moment.

"Damn," the man wearing sunglasses that was a lighter shade of black cursed, running a hand through his light brown locks in utmost frustration. Before he stepped out of the arrival hall, he made sure what he wore does not stand out or was glaring. Hence, he simply wore a light, causal, long-sleeved buttoned down shirt and long ripped jeans, while attempting to sneak out of the arrival hall without anyone noticing.

However, a blind man could also spot the massive fanatics who were crowding in the arrival hall and the only one whom he thought could cause this would probably be Ranmaru Mori, the prince who lived and breath during the nighttime with all his queens. Also, he was the easiest one to get out any information from.

He whipped out his cell phone started to dial, a moment later, Takenaga Oda picked up, much to his surprise. His eyes widened and gasped in slight disbelief.

"Takenaga!" He called, while waiting for the serious, no nonsensical voice to reach his ears. Back when he was in London, the only person whom he hoped to be with his side when he was lost emotionally or physically was often Takenaga, who often solved serious problems in a calm and collected manner.

"Kyohei," the caller called, "if you want to get out of this heated problem fast, turn to your right and step out from the automatic door there. I'll be waiting outside the gate. Quick!" The man known as Kyohei smiled, it was typical of Takenaga to solve problems for him when he was at a loss.

Stealthily, he walked like a cat out from the arrival hall acting slightly suspiciously which aroused the attention from some, and none from the crowd, as he took quick paces to the front door. He spotted the sleek, black Mercedes and started to approach it.

However, the fan girls that were crowding the airport spotted him too, at the very same moment. Cursing inwardly, Kyohei started to dash with the hordes of fan girls who were screaming his name and tailing behind.

"Kyohei, we missed you!"  
"Kyohei! It's Kyohei! Kyohei really came back from London!"  
"Acccck! NO!"

Eyeing back, Kyohei noted that the scary, almost inhuman fan girls were inching closer. Upon reaching the car, he pulled the handle open, settled in, slammed the door shut and locked the door. Huffing from breath, he gave a weak smile to Takenaga, who smiled back and patted him on the back.

Takenaga was a handsome young man, with almost straight ebony locks that reached his shoulders who wore a formal black suit. He was a gentle-natured young man, unlike Kyohei who had a temper like a dormant volcano, to erupt whenever he wanted, regardless of people's safety.

"Ranmaru knew that you were going to scream at him, so he switched cell phones with me and told me to pick you up," Takenaga explained, with a subtle smile etched on his lips. Kyohei gave a huff of annoyance as he took down his sunglasses.

"So," Kyohei asked as he folded his arms, "where are we going?" Without noticing the slight blush that formed on Takenaga's cheeks, Kyohei settled himself comfortably on the leathered seat.

"Someone… Someone I wanted you to see," Takenaga murmured barely audibly, before switching the whole topic, "So, what wind blew you back to Japan? I thought that the adverts in London are a huge success... as much as you hated modeling?"

Kyohei uttered nothing and simply shook his head. He had a distant look in his eyes as he began to reflect on his actions.

"I escaped," he whispered, out of the blue. Takenaga's eyes widened momentarily, very much appalled as he stepped on the car's brakes. A loud, sharp screech was emitted immediately while Takenaga turned to look at Kyohei.

"You what?" he cried, wanting to reaffirm the fact that he have just registered in his mind, while gesticulating wildly. It was unlike Takenaga to lose his cool, however, Kyohei's actions were simply too atrocious for him to believe. Kyohei gave a huff in response.

"I never wanted to accept those adverts in the first place, they forced me to," Kyohei explained with a shrug, "and posing for something that I think it's totally worthless is pure hypocrisy."

The ride remained silent, till Kyohei spotted a magazine lying carelessly on the backseat. Takenaga was not someone who read magazines; he often chose literature books over magazines at any one time. However, a magazine in Takenaga's car was a sure mystery. Curiosity aroused, Kyohei picked up the magazine and Kyohei noticed that Takenaga flushed slightly.

Kyohei smirked slyly, knowing that there must be something that Takenaga is hiding from him; after all, it had been years since they last met. It was the magazine from 'Repulsion', a magazine that was bought by young adults all over Japan due to it's out of the box genre.

It focused not only on fashion, which the young adults adored particularly, but also on the savviest topic throughout the nation in young adult's eyes which was known as Gothic fashion.

Kyohei stared at the woman on the cover page of the magazine. The cameraman from Repulsion had actually did a nifty job and created a new sense of style. The woman was holding onto a skull, probably those which is used as a decoration, was a highly immersed state of fantasy that was evident in her violet hues. The photo was taken from a side view and the woman ivory white skin together her long raven tresses made a complete contrast, hence fitting the theme, "Repulsion".

He smiled, as he waved the magazine in front of Takenaga's view. Takenaga's orbs widened momentarily as he struggled to get it back by flailing his arms in the car.

"So," Kyohei paused slightly for suspense as he grabbed the magazine in his hands and pointed his index finger on the woman shown on the cover page, "is this woman the lucky one?" Takenaga frowned slightly as he shook his head.

"No, not Sunako," Kyohei's smiled faded as he pouted almost childishly while having his arms folded, "It's Noi, the editor of that magazine." Kyohei shifted his gaze slightly and nodded though being uninterested and stick out his tongue at Takenaga, clearly dissatisfied with that answer.

"Takenaga's boring as ever, he never change after all these years," Kyohei mumbled under his breath, looking at the opposite side of the window, like a little spoiled child. Takenaga merely chuckled.

"You have never changed too, Kyohei, serious at times, childish at times, and doing whatever you like under the sun," Takenaga mock-lectured the man, who just simply sulk in reply, "just like how you escaped all the way from London to Japan, with nothing but your wallet, your cell phone and your passport. It's simply amazing, eh?" Kyohei grumbled some barely audible words.

The car screech to a stop and they have arrived at their destination. They have reached a majestic building, with a marble-floored porch and beautifully decorated plants. Kyohei narrowed his eyes slightly. It was the Morii's hotel and Kyohei seemed to know somebody with the very same name. He was the very same somebody who disclosed his whereabouts to the medias, and worst of all, the fan girls.

Ranmaru Morii, the owner who owned world-class chain hotels situated all over the world whose only weakness was women, stepped out of the glass door and noticed Kyohei. He gasped aloud dramatically, as pearl-like tears began to role down from his large orbs, and he began to sob.

"Kyohei, welcome back!" Ranmaru cried, taking large strides while posing in a posture that it about to pull Kyohei into a tight embrace. Kyohei simply stood there, stoning, feet rooted to the ground. As Ranmaru approached, Kyohei began to regain his composure and took two steps back, looking utterly pale.

When Ranmaru was in an arm's length, Kyohei gritted his teeth and pulled a forward thrust with his palms, causing Ranmaru to fall backwards and landed on his bottom.

"Ow…" Ranmaru groaned, while looking up at Kyohei who stared back defiantly. Kyohei squatted down and inched his face dangerously close to Ranmaru.

"Why did you tell the media about my whereabouts, you fool?" Kyohei questioned, almost too calmly. Ranmaru smiled weakly as he picked himself up from the ground, while helping Kyohei up. He pulled out a handkerchief from his inner suit and dabbed his eyes.

"I am weak, Kyohei," He continued in a mock-sniff, "I am weak to women…" Kyohei sighed inwardly, Ranmaru never did change after all these years, even after he had inherited his family business. Pushing Ranmaru aside, Kyohei took big strides into the hotel while ignoring others' stare of curiosity.

Back at the porch, Ranmaru turned to Takenaga who was giving the keys of the car to a parking boy nearby. Ranmaru approached Takenaga and smiled cheekily while putting his hand on Takenaga's shoulder and he whispered a few, simple words.

"_Your princess is inside the showroom." _

As if on cue, Takenaga went beet red with Ranmaru cackling evilly as he approached several adorable kittens who seemed to lose their way in his hotel.

-

Kyohei was currently sulking like a little child. No only he did not get to yell at Ranmaru for what he did, he did not even get a payback with his fists. The more he thought, the more angrier was Kyohei getting.

Running his hand through his hair as he groaned in frustration, Kyohei finally realized that he was lost. He had been to Ranmaru's hotel a few years back, and he was often lost in this grandiose building. The hotel was not only big; the doors also looked the same.

Looking around, he saw a door that was shadowed in one corner with another fine glass door. Curiosity aroused, Kyohei approached the smaller door, grabbed the doorknob and stepped into the room.

Holding his breath, Kyohei thought that he was entering into some places where only staffs were allowed in. However, he was greatly disappointed when all he entered into was a backstage area, the area where all their models did their makeup.

No one was sighted in the room when he entered, except for a human-looking creature, who was small, was sitting on a leather couch, with an authentic-looking skull in her hands.

With a clearer look, Kyohei realized that it was a woman, who had her tinted with pink, while all dressed up for the fashion parade, which Takenaga mentioned, which will be held in the showroom at a later time.

As he walked closer, he it dawned on him that the very woman sitting in front of him was the woman who was in the magazine. When he wanted to called for her, the woman turned back as she felt a presence behind her.

It was the biggest mistake she have made. The next moment, Nakahara Sunako's vision sank into darkness and Takano Kyohei's vision was splattered with a thick red.

'_Too bright!'_ Sunako thought.

'_Blood…?'_ Kyohei realized.

Without realizing, Nakahara Sunako coughed out blood as the brightness was too much to withstand.

END- CHAPTER 1

**Author's Note: **This is my first PGE fiction, please be gentle. Since this is the first chapter, I wanted to put more events in. However, I did not quite make it, I think. The very main part of this chapter, which is the 'Repulsion' fashion parade, will be pushed onto the next chapter. This is the first meeting of Sunako and Kyohei, and there will be more characters popping into the story in the 2nd and 3rd chapters. (: Oh yes, I have not forgotten Yuki too. Stay tuned, fellas.

_-Naie should be known as Noi.  
-Not sure whether if it's Ranmaru Mori or Ranmaru Morii.  
-More SunaKyo goodies during next chapter._

_Stay tuned for **Chapter 2, Close Contact**_  
Which will arrive in probably a week's time or sooner.


End file.
